nfrealmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Motivated
'''Motivated '''is the seventh track on NF's album Mansion. The track has a slight EDM vibe but with an aggresive vocal over it to bring out the true NF sound. Audio Lyrics I've been, I've been doing this a long time I mean over half my life It's awesome for me to be able to put out music that people will actually hear Especially when you put this much time into something that you love something that you have a passion for That's motivation Ah, I'm motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated, ah Ah, I'm motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated, ah When I first started, never knew if they will listen But when I write, I produce passion, that's Mel Gibson If music is a disease, I promise I'm infected I dream on different levels of dreams, Inception And these beats are my playground, let the words play You ain't catch it? That's wordplay Now you're stuck on the word "play" I'm all business, no suit on, but that's okay I will K.O. you, if you come in my work space And don't you ever try to tell me I lack passion I'm a stand up guy, I promise you ain't laughing These rappers are slowing the game down, bad traffic And how you gonna put me in a category of wack rappin'? Listen, I'm Hulk, I transform and I smash rappers You sipping on syrup, that doesn't mean you a sick rapper See what it means is you gon' probably get sick after You don't like that I'm blunt, or is it the fact that I smoke passion? Take your best shot Take your best shot Take your best shot I ain't going nowhere, nowhere Ah, I'm motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated, ah Ah, I'm motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated, ah I put work in this music, you think I'm making this up? If the songs ain't sharp, trust me they ain't making the cut You don't like it? I'm no teacher, but you'll learn to adjust I'm my own worst critic, so critics step your hate game up I'm a different breed of artist, I know how to survive You come into my lane, you better know how to drive And I suggest you buckle up if you gon' come on this ride No Johnny Cash but some of y'all are walking the line But you wrong though, y'all look curious Heath Ledger type of questions like, "why so serious?" And you want watered down lyrics? Well I don't carry 'em I dig holes for these tracks, and then I slaughter and bury 'em The motivation I got is on a whole different level I treat these lines like court case, I don't wanna settle My lyrics are like bullets and they're aiming at you And I ain't talking Switchfoot when I dare you to move Take your best shot Take your best shot Take your best shot I ain't going nowhere, nowhere Ah, I'm motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated, ah Ah, I'm motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated, ah And when it comes to punches, you know I'mma land mine No I said I'm a land mine Don't step on me, or you get blown sky high And I don't mean secrets when I say to keep it in mind That I'm ill with the words, too sick They say I rap hungry, well that's 'cause I'm star-vin (Vin), Diesel That´s why they calling me riddick-ulous (ridiculous) 'Cause the look in my eyes is different Y'all ain't ready, rewind that back Y'all ain't ready, rewind that back Y'all ain't ready Lets go Take your best shot Take your best shot Take your best shot I ain't going nowhere, nowhere Ah, I'm motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated, ah Ah, I'm motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated, ah Ah, I'm motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated (motivated) Motivated, ah